User talk:Kronostradamus
For previous messages from late 2012 and up: Archive. ---- New tables Could you decrease the amount of empty space that your table code adds to the edges of all boxes? The older table code has none of it. Amphibious vehicles has 2 tables for easy comparison. It seems like the new table wastes a lot of space because of that, but the older table has much thicker lines, so maybe it just looks like it? Also, you should update the Site maintenance log about this. I updated it the last two times when the standard table code was updated. GMRE (talk) 15:35, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :I will most certainly add this to the log, thanks for reminding me. Now, for the table sizes. Over on User:Kronostradamus/Sandbox I have two tables set up, the basic table is 1231x384 on a 1920x1080 monitor while the new table is 1231x441. That is exactly a 14.84% increase. I agree that this is too much, so I'll mess with the code a little bit and get it somewhere in between the two. A little bit of padding is nice, but 15% is definitely a bit excessive. Kronos Talk 03:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Just added a third example table with the decreased padding. Kronos Talk 02:08, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I guess that's better. The transition from double to single lines still makes it look the way that it does, but there's not much that could be done about that. The single line versions should logically take less space, but the single lines stand out less, so that wouldn't look good. Unless maybe it could look like that? What do you think? GMRE (talk) 16:00, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually making it look like the one I linked to would make little difference. GMRE (talk) 18:13, May 17, 2015 (UTC) There's a glitch I'm not sure if it happens on larger screens yet, but go to the Triereme - RC Athena article and see what difference the <> code makes above the table. With out the code, the table gets pushed left by the infobox. I guess we could fix that by adding the code above larger tables where needed, but just pointing it out. GMRE (talk) 15:47, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :Ah yes, I noticed the glitch on another article and never thought to use on it. Thanks for pointing that out. Not many articles have tables which are that close to the infobox so this should be easy to take care of. Kronos Talk 21:20, June 7, 2015 (UTC) JC3 vehicles The official preorder info finally put some names and pictures together, allowing me to create the first 3 proper vehicle articles. Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles. It's seemingly possible to create two more articles, but that would be pushing it too far. One is the red classic sports car that was named in a pre-announcement screenshot, but 3 other things in those screenshots have already been renamed. The other is the yellow sports car. Looking closely, it's possible to see it's a "Vistosa", but the SnakeHead T20 also has a "Wilford" badge on the rear. GMRE (talk) 14:12, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Safehouses, not safe houses Template:Portal/ContentsJC1 Safehouses is a single word. I can upload a scan of a game manual page that mentions it, if needed. Also, you got the extraction helicopter way wrong. I'll upload a picture from the extraction cut-scene for you tomorrow. Otherwise it's well done. GMRE (talk) 20:38, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :I might change the color to red while I'm at it. I wanted to do green scan lines on the text, which would be quite fitting of JC1. The problem is that at such a small size, the scanlines are unnoticeable. I'll fix the safehouse issue and the helicopter when I have a chance. Thanks for the input! Kronos Talk 06:54, May 22, 2015 (UTC) I just added new pictures to Extraction and Heavy drop. Use which ever ones you like. GMRE (talk) 13:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) You need sleep BTW you don't have to reply "Coding master" Anonymous230385 (talk) 04:21, May 26, 2015 (UTC) JC3 count down Are you sure the timezone is right? It looks like you set it to midnight according to central european time. GMRE (talk) 13:53, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :I have no timezone set so it just goes by whatever a user has set for their system clock. At least it's supposed to. I can, however, set it to a specific timezone if you think that would be better. Kronos Talk 23:30, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::It's off set from my PC time. I don't know what timezone it should be so whatever, I was just curious. GMRE (talk) 14:50, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Main navigation I added another link to Template:Portal/Contents, which ended up creating a noticeable gap at the bottom of the middle column. I put a picture there, to see if that could improve the situation, but I suspect that only makes it worse, because a picture can only have a set width, but the table has a different width at different screen resolutions. I think I'll just remove that right now before this hits the fan. GMRE (talk) 21:13, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :Interesting problem. I suppose it has to stay balanced. The noticeable gap doesn't look too bad, so it's probably not too much to worry about, especially if you think a link definitely deserves to be on the navigation. Kronos Talk 02:09, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I edited the table again after removing the picture to minimize the gap. If the smaller sections/columns are moved around a bit, the gap could be made as tall as a column is wide. That's when I had a picture in there. GMRE (talk) 14:52, July 20, 2015 (UTC) code Hi, good afternoon, do you know what is the difference between this code br clear="all" and br clear=all? Thanks. -The Cat- Admin input possibly needed See my talk page for the "Fan Studio Opportunity". GMRE (talk) 20:54, August 5, 2015 (UTC)